Be careful what you wish for
by CelticMoonshine
Summary: Russia decides to put an end to his constant stalking by giving Belarus what she wants very badly. Rated M for rape, Master & Slave complex and language. One-Shot.


OCC:

WARNING: Adult themes including drinking, drinking while driving (DON'T DO THAT IRL) breaking and entering rape. Oh yeah and my grammar sucks I know :3 this story was (supposed to be) a quick message to my friend :3 I gotz carried away.

Celt: Hey there everybody! This is my first story that my friend wanted me to write for her :3 I've got to warn you of adult themes like rape (sorta).

Russia: I don't like what I think is going to happen...

Belarus: Well I got to read it and I like the outcome.

Russia: WHAT? Why did SHE get to read it?

Celt: Uh well I didn't exactly let her...

-Russia starts towards me with Belarus hugging him- Celt: Uhhhh On to Le Story! -runs from Ivan-

_STORYMODE_

Russia downed the last of his...how many were there? 5? No wait, 8? He thought his 8th bottle of vodka. Belarus had tried to kidnap him again. It was just so...WRONG!

"Why can't she get that it's wrong!" He though aloud slamming his bottle down on the bar shattering it. People started to stare and he glared at them as cold as General Winter. As they looked away he paid too much for the drinks and walked out the door slamming behind him. Just as he walked out he saw Belarus drive by not noticing him which for some reason made him furious. Suddenly an idea came into his head so wrong that it might do the trick. So wrong he never would have thought of it sober and he thanked God for vodka as he jumped into his car peeling off down the road after her.

When he finally caught up with her she was home just closing the door as he passed parking nearby though not enough to see. Ivan put down the extra bottle of vodka he kept in the car, now empty, and walked around her house as stealthy as a cat despite the drinks. There! She walked past her bed room window into her bathroom. Getting in was simple he had a key to the place "In case you ever change your mind willingly big brother" she had said with a bright smile. Silent as the snow he went in the back door creeping up the stairs without a single creek. Getting into her room he searched everywhere taking all her knives and weapons of any sort and throwing them out the window when suddenly the shower turned off. He moved to the corner of her room where the door was and stood behind it the door opening just as he stopped moving. The door swung open covering him as Belarus walked out a towel around her chest. 'Bitch' He thought to himself 'Nose in the air as if she were an angel. Acting as if nothing was wrong with trying to rape her big brother' He ignored the part of his mind telling him this was stupid considering that he could overtake her anytime she tried to catch him. The door started swinging back and she moved up behind her suddenly taking her by the back of her neck and throwing her on the bed face down. She started scrambling under and in her pillows for knives that weren't there. "Not going to find anything little sister" He said with contempt on the word sister. She froze and flipped over quickly losing her towel in the process.

"Big Brother! You changed your mind!" She squealed starting to get up and hug him but he pinned her down on the bed by the throat.

"No I didn't you twisted bitch. I've decided to show you how wrong you and I together are" He flipped off his shoes and pulled off his pants then tore off his shirt with his open hand. He reached down to his stiff cock and rubbed it a little laughing and the fear in Belarus's eyes. "

B-brother softly I saved myself for-" He cut her off roaring. "NO! You wanted to rape me so I'm raping you and I like to be ROUGH!" He let go of his cock and slapped her ass gripping hard as he pulled her up. Grinning as her eyes started tear up as he slammed into her breaking her hymen brutally as she let out a scream of pain as she got spread wide. Letting go of her throat he flipped her over by her shoulder and gripped her hair pulling her back farther on his cock as he slapped her ass making her half moan half yell in pain.

"You like this syestra? You're finally fucking your big braht Russia, you bitch!" He slapped her ass again causing her to moan and yell as he started thrusting in her pulling her hair every time impaling her totally on his cock. His thrusts gained speed at a steady pace, starting slow and building up with each thrust slapping her ass. As he sped up Belarus slowly stopped yelling with pain and fear but pain and Pleasure. The hair pulling the slapping ugh she was getting so turned on to the point where she begged to be punished even harder still by Ivan. He pulled he head back and slapped her.

"No you slut! Now you're my sex slave just like you wanted! Beg your Master for more bitch" He slapped her ass again slamming in and stopping suddenly. She made a whining noise and he voice was shaky with pain, pleasure and happiness as she begged him.

"Yes my Master Please punish me for everything I've done to you. Fuck me mean like a bitch like me deserves!" She moved her hips back and forth grinding against him and he moaned giving in to the pleasure he rammed her harder than before as his cock throbbed. She clamped down having an orgasm that sent him over the edge cumming into her pussy. He slowed down blood from her hymen and cum dripping out her pussy onto the towel that she had forgotten about. Now he was sober and couldn't believe what he had done as he pulled out. Sitting back he realized he was glad he did too though he couldn't figure out why as he looked her sweaty panting body over cum still streaming out her pussy. Opening her eyes she got up on the bed and crawled over to him taking his still hard cock in her hand and rubbing.

"Let me please you now master" She whispered to Russia as she lowered her head and took him into her mouth one hand rubbing the base of his cock as her other rubbed and toyed with his balls making him moan and lean back on his elbows watching her work. She took him in slowly but couldn't get past her throat. 'That's something I'm going to cure her of as my slave...' he thought as he gripped her hair and moved her up and down feeling her work her tongue around his shaft he pushed her down farther and farther then suddenly shoved the bitch down making his cock go deep down her throat. He could feel her gag reflex trying to push him out and it just made it feel better so he fucked her throat waiting until last minute to pull out and as she coughed catching her breath he came on her face and into her open mouth shooting floods to cover her face and chest. She swallowed the cum and he forced her back onto his cock shooting down her now cum-hungry throat. She swallowed every drop sucking him dry and cleaning him off. She looked up at him smiling widely.

"I knew you would love me Big Brother I just-" He slapped her.

"You're my slave now, my sister second and as such you WILL address me as Master!" She stared at him shocked.

"I-i thought it was just a game Big- I mean Master" She corrected herself as Ivan raised his hand. Bringing it down he grabbed her chin bringing her to look at his smirking eyes.

"No,no, no, slut. You're mine now"

Celt: Please comment and feel free to give CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Just insulting me is stupid and doesn't help. This will be the only story in which there is rape because I'm just not that into it but, it will stay rough and there will be more story next soon-

Russia: YOU MADE ME RAPE BELARUS! INSULT HER, FUCK HER AND MAKE HER MY SLAVE? -Ivan roars more in Russian as I run like hell, Ivan chasing me and Belarus trying to save me-

Bel: NO! Big Brother don't kill him, this is good!..


End file.
